Wireless communication networks typically include wireless access nodes which exchange communications between wireless communication devices and further communication networks and systems. In many examples, prior to gaining access through the wireless access node, wireless communication devices must complete a registration process with the wireless access node over a wireless link. This registration process can include the exchange of overhead communications to identify the wireless communication device as well as to establish parameters related to further exchange of user communications over the wireless link.
However, many examples of wireless communication protocols used to communicate between wireless communication devices and wireless access nodes have fixed periods of time during which certain overhead and registration communications must occur. In many examples, if the correct registration or overhead communications do not occur during these pre-defined periods of time, wireless communication devices can be denied access through the wireless access node and resources can be wasted by wireless communication devices repeatedly attempting the registration process.